


Tables Have Turned

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [57]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: When the tables turn it’s you whose left nervous.





	

It was absolutely no secret that you appreciated Bucky’s looks; his body, his hair, his smile, his eyes. Everyone knew even the man himself, you didn’t hide it. You stared openly, made comments if he was shirtless or wearing a tight shirt two sizes too small. Obviously had he ever been uncomfortable you would have stopped right away, but he never seemed to be, only gave a little smile at your comments and shook his head.

But damn, that man was attractive. He was everything you wanted to gobble up, in one single man. He was strong, warm, and _big_. So very, very big. His hands felt amazing, the few times he’d touched your shoulder or grabbed your hand for something you’d been stunned by how amazing his touch was. Everything about Bucky was amazing, he was a perfectly fine example of a human being and you had no qualms about being open about that. 

What changed everything, however was when he started doing it back. You knew you were pretty; soft, curved and round and beautiful. The type of woman that yes, not everyone was going to like, but that more than enough did. And even if they didn’t you appreciated yourself enough to not worry. It shouldn’t have been surprising when Bucky started flirting with you, it shouldn’t have been a problem. You should have been able to take it and give it back but you quickly found out that when Bucky pulled out the charm around you you didn’t know what to do. Wanda had compared you to a scared little lamb, wide eyes and confused and perhaps you were because it was a culture shock of sorts. Bucky didn’t flirt with people, he just didn’t, and then he started doing it to you. 

It was little things at first; a glance up and down and a smirk, the type that told you he’d been checking you out and had you back tracking a little because that wasn’t something you were used to. Then it progressed, sly comments about him treating you right, about your thighs or even sweet comments about your smile, progressively until he was leaving lingering touches on your lower back and smouldering at you like never before. It was both amazing and terrifying because you weren't sure if he was just retaliating or if he was genuinely interested and God did you want him to be interested. 

As nervous as it made you, you didn’t stop him from doing it...because well you didn’t want him to stop. You liked the attention, especially the type of attention he was giving you and the fact that it was him giving it. Had it been someone else you might not have enjoyed it so much.

It went on for weeks, he’d do something and you’d simply get embarrassed and not know how to respond. You would have thought that at some point you would have gotten over it, learnt how to react to him...but you didn’t. And as much as you enjoyed the attention it also confused you.

Which was perhaps why you found yourself knocking on his bedroom door at four in the morning in your pajamas because you couldn’t sleep not knowing if he was seriously flirting with you or just messing about. 

“...Y/N?” The door opened to a groggy, half-awake Bucky. Sweat pants hung low on his hips, arm braced against the door frame. Bucky’s ‘just woken up’ voice was deeper than his normal voice, gravelly and awfully delicious to the ear to the point that you were starting to regret waking him up at four am when you could have been in bed and not having a break down over how bloody attractive this guy was. 

“Can...can we talk?” He stared at you for a moment before stepping back into the room and holding the door open for you. You carefully stepped into the room, eyes darting around the room before standing awkwardly by the end of his bed. 

“What do you want to talk about, doll?” There was the nickname again, it had you swallowing harshly every single time. It was hard not to feel something for a man who called your pet names, treated you well, was sweet, and well...was what Bucky embodied as a person.

“Are you serious?”

“What?” The furrow hit his brow, the one that said he wasn’t sure what you were talking about. You watched him sit on the edge of his bed, and felt the adrenaline in you. You’d rarely ever been this nervous. 

“When you...tease me...are you serious?” _‘When you flirt with me’ ‘When you say you’re interested’ ‘When you touch me’._

There was a look of realisation that crossed his face. You wrapped your arms around your thick waist as you waited for him to answer. Part of you was scared he’d say no, that he was just having a laugh the whole time and that he wasn’t genuinely interested in you. 

“Yes...are not...not comfortable with me doing that? If you don’t want me to I’ll back off...”

“No, no!-” You sat down next to him, a little concerned that he’d think you weren’t interested when you most definitely were. “I’m interested...I just...I was worried you weren’t and I just...I really like you, James.” and you did you liked him so much. 

A larger hand reached out and grabbed yours, thumb running over the skin on your fingers as he watched you for a moment, “I really like you too...and i’m not good at this...but I really like you and I want to give this a go.” 

“This? You mean you want a...a relationship?” The nerves were back again, did he really want to date you? You bit your lip and scooted a little closer to him, tightening your fingers around his.

“Yeah.” Your eyes flitted across his face, eyes darting over his features, over the hopefully look and the plump pink lips and you found yourself leaning forward quickly, pressing your lips against his.

He reacted quickly, a hand sliding around your back, an arm holding your thick waist and another reaching up for your soft cheek, holding you against him. Bucky’s lips were soft and it was clear that he knew how to kiss, that he had no shortage of experience by the way they pressed against yours and moved, by the way his mouth opened against your own and urged you to the same.

When you pulled away from him your breath was short and your hands were clutching at his shoulders. “I’d really like a relationship with you too.” 


End file.
